By Your Side Always
by drakenichols1
Summary: Unsatisfied with how the last episode of the anime went and was let be? Me too. So now I give you my very own conclusion to the anime. Pairing is CanaanxMaria/CxM. Warning: This contains yuri, explicit scenes and language. Viewer discretion is advised....
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hi guys! Owen Fabian here bringing you my second fanfiction of CANAAN, featuring the ever so adorable pairing: CanaanxMaria!

Now please note that when I say this is my second fanfic about these two, it really is. But I am doing this the same time as I am doing the CANAAN/Titanic fic which is my first. This may be submitted before it though.

Now I'm all sure you CANAAN fans have watched the entire series already. I dunno about you, but I was kinda disappointed with the last episode, albeit the ending was sort of happy since everyone survived. But I wanted more after! And I never wanted Canaan and Maria to separate, not without saying goodbye first! Though I don't want them to say goodbye.

So this is my own conclusion to the story, set apparently a year after. So expect some change in character but I will be sure to keep most of their original personalities. And they may a bit OOC (out of character).

Please note that CANAAN and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Type-Moon. All the credit goes to them.

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains yuri/shoujo-ai (girlxgirl love) and explicit content and language. Readers under 15 should not read unless they are mature enough in the mind to read this.

**ENJOY!!! ^.^**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

New York City, Maria Oosawa's Apartment…

Maria Oosawa slept peacefully on her bed, snoring soundly as she dreamt. The night was silent and calm, which was odd since New York rarely has any silence and peace. Nowadays at least.

But tonight offered a tranquil time for her to sleep well after a hard week. Work never stopped, and she was thankful to catch a good rest even if it's just for one night. And one night was all she needed.

Two months have passed since she, and her partner, Minoru Minorikawa, parted ways. He felt that it was time to be on her own for now though they promised to visit each other every now and then. They have been partners for quite some time now.

She had settled in and made this her permanent address. This is her home, and she's staying put.

She is living alone now, completely independent. She can now truly stand on her own two feet and does not hesitate to speak her mind and take action.

So much has changed since…

* * *

A figure, silent as the night, crept in through the open window of her apartment, its shadow looming across the room.

Canaan turned towards the window, shaking her head. "She always keeps it open. How careless." She closed it gently, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She then turned to Maria, her expression now in its gentle form whenever she's with her.

She wore an olive-green polo shirt with a black top inside, green cargo pants and black combat boots. A dog tag hung loosely around her neck.

She kneeled down to her level, watching her breathe peacefully in her sleep. Somehow, by just watching her sleep, it puts her heart at ease. Nothing or no one else can make her feel at peace than Maria Oosawa.

As gently as she could, she pushed a few strands of hair away from the sleeping beauty's eyes. She let out a soft moan as she did that.

A smile broke out of the blond-silver haired mercenary. "How can you sleep so peacefully?" She turned her gaze to the window. "I guess New York finally settled for a while."

She stood up and looked down at the sleeping figure. Her breathing was steady and slow, as how it should be. Canaan gazed at her with caring eyes, eyes filled with love and sadness.

It's been a year since the incident in Shanghai, and she had missed hanging out with Maria every now and then.

But she knew it could never be. She was too dangerous to be with, and she never wanted to put Maria in danger anymore. She wanted Maria to live a normal life, a life she herself cannot have.

She bit her lip and looked away, turning her gaze to a nearby desk. She walked over to the desk and found the red string Maria had kept ever since they became friends. It's been so long since they first met. And that was when they were inseparable.

But now…

"Oh God," she sighed as she massaged her forehead. She picked it up and started working on the Eiffel Tower. She hadn't practiced enough like before so she could be a little rusty.

Her thoughts went back to the earlier days. The days where she and Maria would hang out in a shopping district, or when they would hang in her apartment. She would practice her string art with her and she would be showered with 'amazing' praises.

She missed those dearly…

Canaan sighed as the string work got ruined. She put it back onto the desk, not willing to try again.

She looked back over to Maria. She was still sleeping. She made another smile, a sad one this time. She had secretly snuck into her apartment many times now for a month, and she had promised herself that this would be the last time she would do this.

_This is it. It's time to say goodbye for good,_ she thought. She went over to kneel beside Maria again. She began to stroke her cheek gently, feeling her smooth soft skin. Her heart raced. She couldn't believe this would be the last time she would see her up close.

After this, she won't be able to touch her anymore. Not now. Not ever.

She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but she held them back. It was so unlike her to cry.

Plus, Maria wouldn't want her to cry.

She leaned in close, their faces now merely inches apart. She glanced at the sleeping girl's lips, her own quivering.

Her lips were peach-colored and soft. Oh how she wished she could plant her own lips onto hers.

So close. Her lips were so close.

She pushed her own bangs aside and leaned in closer. Her eyes shut as she leaned in closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer…

Then she pulled away. She was disgusted with herself. Taking advantage of someone in a vulnerable state of sleep, a woman and her friend at that.

Unforgivable.

She gritted her teeth and slowly pulled away. She stood up and made her way to the window. She opened the window and paused.

She stared out into the night sky. She could make out an image of Maria out of the stars. She furrowed her brows and sighed.

_Goodbye,_ she thought sadly.

Just as she placed her hand on the windowsill to get out, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind, stopping her. She gasped and widened her eyes.

"I never took you as the type to try and kiss someone in their sleep, let alone hesitate," a voice said from behind. "I guess sometimes you can still be a pretty normal girl, eh?"

She didn't say anything. She was frozen and shocked.

These hands. This scent. This voice…

Without a doubt, it was the girl who was supposed to be sleeping in the bed. But how? Why?

Canaan's mind was overflowing with questions at that moment, and she couldn't quite decide what to ask first. So she just went with the simplest and most rational question to use…

"Since when?" she asked, her voice in an almost inaudible whisper. "Since when did you—"

"Is this your ninth time visiting me? I never really kept count."

She sighed. "Tenth."

"Mmm, I guess after your second visit." She rested her head on the blond-silver haired girl. "Like you, I can almost easily sense _your_ kindness."

She turned to face the blond haired girl, a smile forming on her face. "Same old Maria."

They locked each other in a tight embrace. A cool breeze blew through the window, causing both their hairs to sway and let each other get a whiff.

"I missed you, Canaan," Maria said quietly, almost as if she was about to cry.

The mercenary stroke her back up and down, comforting her. "I'm here."

They pulled away from each other, gazed into each others' eyes and smiled. It was just like how they both were once upon a time.

"How are you?"

Canaan nodded. "Good. Good. And you?"

She grinned. "The same. Got a new job in Channel 9 News as Camerawoman."

"That's why you moved here, huh?" she asked. "I gotta say, you've changed quite a bit."

"Of course! You, and Minoru, were the ones who wanted me to become more independent right?"

"Maybe he did, but I never really minded you relying on me." She smiled. "But I do admit that I am happy you are doing fine on your own, being in Channel 9 News, and aiming for the position of Anchorwoman."

She smirked. "Did a little research on me, eh? You're that worried over me? I gotta say that I'm touched by your concern."

The teen gunner stroke her friend's cheek soothingly, watching the girl before her shut her eyes in comfort of her touch. "Oh, how I missed you."

She held her caressing hand and smiled softly. "Me too."

"It's been painful without you Maria. That's why I've been coming to visit you for a while now."

"And I appreciate it."

She sighed. "But…"

Maria pulled back and looked at her. "But what?"

_This will be the last time I'll see you,_ she wanted (had) to say. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell her. It would be painful…for the both of them.

"Well?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like it's nothing. Come on, what is it?"

"And I told you, it's nothing!" She sighed and cupped the other girl's face with her hands. She smiled softly. "Heh, even after a year you can still stay amazingly cute."

Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "Canaan!" She hit her playfully, earning a soft chuckle from her old friend. "I see your urge to tease me hasn't dissipated yet."

"Of course not…antennae."

She puffed her cheeks and glared at her. "You, Minoru, and even my colleagues are making fun of my hair! I told you guys, I'm having problems in putting it down even with a hair dryer!"

That bit made Canaan break out into laughter. She hugged her once more and stroke her hair. "Don't worry; I don't want any part of you to change. I'm just happy with you being…well, you. It's a sign that I haven't lost my 'light'."

Maria sighed and smiled as she hugged her back. "Canaan…"

Canaan took a deep breath, her nose taking a whiff of her hair. _She smells nice…just like how she always was._

"So…what have you been up to lately?"

"Hmm, well…"

The full blond then broke the hug. "Hold that thought." She made her way to her drawer. "Just give me a minute."

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed for our outing."

She quirked a brow. "Our…outing?"

The happy-go-lucky girl nodded. "A-yup! You and I are going on a catch-up date."

"…ketchup date?" she asked.

She held her hands to her cheeks and blushed. "So moe!" She shook her head and turned to her. "No, 'catch-up' date. We've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Oh, so we're going out?"

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna get dressed so…"

"Oh! Sorry, I'll turn around—"

She giggled. "What? Canaan, we're both girls. No need to turn away." Then a sly grin spread across her face. "Unless…you're embarrassed to see little ol' me naked?"

Then, for the first time in years, Canaan blushed. And not a faint blush, a deep crimson.

…

……

……….

Well, the universe ain't imploding. So…

Maria laughed and covered her mouth. "Canaan's so cute when she blushes!"

The mercenary turned away embarrassed. "I'm still somewhat human, ya know."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No need to get worked up about it," Maria said, her laughter finally subsiding. Then it was her turn to blush. "But umm…I don't mind if you watch me change, Canaan."

She turned to her, her blush still deep. "I'm not asking—"

"I'm just saying I don't mind."

Still a bit uneasy, she nodded anyway.

Maria then took out a pair of black jeans and white tank top. She then took off her top and put it aside.

Canaan swallowed as she continued to watch her friend remove more of her clothing. She had like _the_ perfect white skin. So soft, so smooth.

And her undergarments…

She wore a white laced bra and panties that fit her like a glove.

Wait, what?

She then began to put on the clothes she picked out. Her mind and heart went at ease as soon as soon as Maria finally put on the last of her clothing.

"Dammit," Maria cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" the other girl asked.

"My top's too short, and this is the only clean top I have." She turned to face her friend and straightened her top. "See? My bellybutton's showing."

She blushed. _That is a cute bellybutton. Wait, WHAT?!?!_

"Well, if you want you can have my polo shirt," she suggested.

Maria shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll just use my jacket." She went over to her closet and searched through it. She searched and searched, but her jacket was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered. "Oh, I forgot I lent it to a friend of mine!"

Canaan sighed and took off her polo shirt and held it out to her. "Take it. No arguments."

"Oh, but your under-top is shorter than mine!"

She looked down at herself. It was true. Her abs were more exposed than hers. But she didn't care. She's more concerned about Maria because unlike her, if ever any perverted, sex-hungry man were to approach the blond-silver haired girl, she could easily fend them off. But Maria…

"Just take it."

She sighed and took it. "Won't you be cold?"

"No. I had worse."

"How worse?"

"While on a mission in Siberia, while I was undercover, I had to burn all my clothes due to a spill in the reactor there. And with that, for the remainder of the mission, I had to get out of that frozen Hell in nothing but my undergarments."

Pause. "Okay, I guess you've had worse." She put on the polo shirt and buttoned it up. She smiled at her friend. "Comfy."

She nodded. "I'm glad."

Maria took her hand and giggled. "Ready to go?"

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ummm…Maria?" Canaan asked.

"Yes Canaan?" she replied.

"Why are we taking a plane all the way to Paris?"

Uh huh. It seems that Maria's chosen destination happens to be France, Paris. A bit unexpected but…you can never really tell what is going on in her little head.

She turned to her. "Because, I have never been to Paris before! And what better way to spend a trip there than with you?"

At this, the other girl blushed. "I'm flattered but…Paris?"

Could have picked a closer place in the country like Disneyland or Hollywood, but no…

Maria furrowed her brows. "You don't wanna go to Paris with me?"

"No it's not that!" she replied quickly. "It's just that…this doesn't seem like a date anymore."

She giggled. "Of course it is! It's just that I wanted to go to Paris for our date! Since we got a lot of catching up to do, what better way to do it than to have a nice little trip to one of the most romantic places in the world?"

_Romantic?_ she thought to herself.

"But, what about your job? Don't you have work in the next day?" She looked at her watch. "Which is today?"

"It's alright, I contacted them a little while ago and told them I'm gonna spend some time with an old friend!"

Canaan can only raise a brow. "And they don't mind?"

"They don't even care if I take an entire week off! Besides, I made a lot of friends there and what can I say, I'm a hit!"

_A hit?_

"Umm…alright." She smiled. "I'm just glad you are doing fine on your own."

Then a stewardess pushing a snack and drinks cart stops beside them. "Might I interest you with some snacks and drinks?"

"Oh umm, Canaan? You want anything?" Maria asked her travelling companion.

She shook her head and smiled. "None for me thanks." Then as if on cue her stomach began to growl. She blushed and looked down. "Uh…"

The blond turned back to the stewardess, giggling. "Can we get two mini bags of Lays, please? And two cans of Pepsi?"

"Right away miss," the stewardess said and took out her requested snacks and drinks. "Here you go."

She took the snacks and drinks and paid. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your flight."

After the stewardess left, Maria handed the other bag of chips and Pepsi to Canaan. They both opened their bags and ate in silence for a while.

After ten agonizingly silent minutes later, the mercenary turned to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" the other girl beamed.

The rather uneasy Canaan looked out the window and sighed. "We don't even have any luggage."

"That's alright; we can always buy new clothes! Especially for you. We can't have you showing your bellybutton the entire trip now can we?"

She gave her a curious look. "How will we afford all that though?"

"I got a lot of international credit cards packed in my wallet. And you won't believe how much I make in the network."

She leaned back on her seat. "Alright, I trust ya." She then looked back at her with tired eyes. "Well, you feeling sleepy yet?"

A yawn escaped her lips, answering her question. "A bit."

"Sleep then."

She looked up at her. "What about you?"

"I'll sleep too. Don't worry about me."

She gave her an unbelievable look. "Really now?"

The mercenary scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna leave you by jumping off the plane. I'm not that crazy."

She stared at her. "Yes you are."

Pause. "Oh right." She chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon."

She was still unsure, but she smiled anyway. "Alright. _Yawn._ Just don't stay up too late."

"Okay. Want me to ask for a pillow?"

She snuggled close to her and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "No need. You're a great pillow."

A faint blush covered Canaan's cheeks at this small but touching gesture. She watched her friend's eyelids slowly close. She could feel her relax a bit more as she continued to lay her head on her shoulder.

"Night, Canaan," she said in a soft mutter.

"Night," she replied as Maria finally went into an instant slumber. She stared at her in wonder and amazement. Maria, being her first friend in a long while, never ceases to warm her heart. Whenever they're together, she can feel Maria's kindness slowly, but surely, make her forget all the unfair things in life.

She was sure now. Maria is her light.

But it was different from when Siam was her light. He was not just a mentor. He was not just her trainer. He was like a father to her. He was that kind of light. Nothing more, nothing less.

But Maria…

Oh Heavens, Maria was something else. No one else can ever make the gifted mercenary feel so warm-hearted, so calm, and so normal. Only Maria can do that.

She was, indeed, Canaan's special someone.

But Lord…

_She is my friend, and she will probably stay my friend, _she thought. _Nothing more…_

The silver-blond haired girl looked out the window. It was dark out, since it was still 1 am. She yawned and rested her head on top of hers.

It was gonna be a long trip, so she'd better rest up. After all…

They are on their way to Paris.

_I don't want this to end, _she thought, slowly closing her eyes. _I don't want this to end but…_

She sighed heavily and let the sweet, warm embrace of sleep cover her…

And just a seat behind them, a boy who is just in his late sixteenth year called a stewardess. She came over to him.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yes uh…" he trailed off as he glanced at the seats in front of him. "Is it alright if you can put a blanket over those two girls, please? I fear that they may get cold, especially since one of them is wearing a rather…short top."

"Oh, alright. I'll get right on it sir."

"Thanks…Lucy," he said with a grin.

She blushed. "Oh, how do you know my name?"

"Your nametag."

She looked down at her uniform and saw her nametag. Her blush deepened even more out of sheer embarrassment. "Silly me."

He chuckled. "No worries, you looked really cute though."

She squeaked and rushed over to get a blanket for the two girls in front of him, blushing madly from the comment.

He smiled to himself and leaned back. He put on his earphones and switched the track to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' _Your Guardian Angel_. He watched as the stewardess carefully put a blanket over Canaan and Maria and was relieved that neither of them woke up.

He quietly thanked the stewardess and watched her go over to the other passengers. He smiled once more and closed his eyes.

_I'll be seeing you guys a lot in this trip,_ he thought to himself. _But you won't be seeing me…

* * *

_

Canaan woke up with the sun's rays hitting her face. She groaned and opened her eyes to see if they had landed yet.

They had.

"Mmm, Maria," she said and looked down at her friend. "Wake up, we've lande—gah!"

Her face's color turned into a crimson hue and her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she saw Maria's right hand…shoved up her shirt. She could feel her hand touching her left breast.

_Oh…my…god…_ she thought. _She is actually…oh man, how did she end up in that position?!_

Suddenly, Maria started to mutter in her sleep. "_Mmm…found myself a tasty marshmallow…_"

Her hand started squeezing Canaan's breast (*ahem!*nipple*ahem!*). The mercenary let out an uncharacteristic squeak at the feeling of being squeezed…there.

_She's…she's squeezing my… oh…mmm…and I'm enjoying it?!_

Her blush soon grew darker as her friend began to lightly pinch her nipple. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, feeling both pleasure and shame.

_Don't enjoy it. Don't enjoy it! Wake her up before she does anything else!_

"_Mmm…gonna eat my tasty mallow…_" she mumbled as she brought her lips on Canaan's cloth-covered nipple.

She gasped as her lips made contact with her nipple. Her brows knitted together and she was trying to suppress her moans and whimpers. Her breaths began to sound heavy. She tried to bite her tongue to refrain herself from being noisy.

She didn't know why she wasn't waking her up. She didn't know why it was so hard to do so.

The female gunner knew one thing though…

She's shamefully enjoying this…

_Aah! Mmm! No!_ Maria then started nibbling, which brought Canaan on the verge of screaming. _Gah! Don't nibble! I'm going…I'm going crazy!_

"_Mmm…tasty. Tasty…_" Then, her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred at first, but it gradually cleared up and made her aware of her surroundings. "Mm?"

It took her a while to analyze the situation she was in though.

"Eh?"

There we go.

She saw that her lips were on her friend's nipple and her right hand was shoved up the shirt. Her eyes widened and she was now fully awake. She quickly pulled both her lips and hand back and squeaked, causing the blanket that enveloped them to fall onto the floor. "EEP!!! CANAAN?!?!"

Canaan slowly opened her eyes, panting, her blush never leaving her face. "Maria? You awake?"

Maria covered her mouth with both her hands and blushed as much as her companion. "Oh gosh, Canaan! I am so sorry!"

She took a deep breath and straightened herself. "It's alright. I'm as shocked as you are actually."

The blond covered her eyes in shame and began to shake herself left to right. If anyone could die from embarrassment, this would be the perfect time for one to do so.

And both of them are equally embarrassed.

"Oh, how did I ever end up in that position?!"

Canaan cleared her throat and tried to answer as bluntly and clearly as possible. "Dunno."

Blunt and clear. Meh…

"Oh! How?! Why?!"

Again, she cleared her throat and tried to be blunt and clear. "Dunno."

The flustered news camerawoman groaned and shifted her position to face Canaan properly. "Did I do or say anything else?"

And again, she cleared her throat for another upcoming blunt and clear reply. This time her blush grew an even darker shade (is that even possible?). "_Marshmallow. Yummy…tasty…marshmallow._"

Okay, maybe not that accurate and blunt. But still clear.

She gasped and turned away. "Nonononononononononononononono…oh gosh!" She removed her hands from her eyes and looked at her friend. She looked incredibly flustered. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I told you it's alright. I don't mind…per se. It just came as quite a shock to me so early in the morning."

"Actually it's already nine-thirty in the morning," a voice beside Maria suddenly said. Both startled, they quickly looked over to the source of the voice. A stewardess (Lucy) was looking at them with a smile and faint blush in her cheeks. "You are the only ones left here, so I was told to wake you guys up. It seems you both did that yourselves, though."

Silence.

How long…yeah seriously how long had she been there?

"Uh…Lucy right?" she asked as she took a glance at her nametag. She received a nod from her. "Did…umm…" Maria trailed off.

"Did you…" Canaan continued for her. "…happen to—"

"See the whole thing?" Lucy finished for them. She nodded. "Yeah."

Pause. "The whole thing?"

"Yep."

"Every little detail?" Maria asked.

"Every itty bitty bit. Yeppers."

Canaan cleared her throat. "So uh…why didn't you try and inform us of your presence?"

She blushed harder and looked away, her hands on both her cheeks. "I was getting too turned on to stop it." She looked back at them, her face now with a lusting look. "Any more and I would've jumped in." The travelling friends exchanged glances for a few seconds before making their way for the plane exit. "I hope you enjoyed your flight! Please come back soon!"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Tour Bus…

The two friends have both hitched a ride in a tour bus around Paris. Maria's idea apparently. She felt that they both needed a little bit of a refresh on their knowledge about Paris.

The tour guide then turned his gaze to the right (note that he is facing the tourists who are facing him). "And on your left, you can see one of Paris' most famous tourist attractions, the Eiffel Tower. Just look how big that thing…"

As the other tourists began to take pictures, Maria nudged Canaan on the side and grinned. "Eiffel Tower, tee-hee."

She rolled her eyes. "I can make a smaller version of that with just a piece of string."

"Yup!"

Then the young mercenary looked down. "Or at least…I used to."

Maria's smile faltered. "You haven't been practicing?"

She looked at Maria with sad eyes and wore a sad smile. "I missed you too much to think of other things unrelated to any of my missions."

"Canaan…"

All Maria could do at that moment was hold her hand, which she gladly held back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same teen boy from the plane stood well-balanced on the tip of the Eiffel Tower. He folded his arms and watched the tour bus carrying the travelling partners roll on by.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "And so it begins." Then a flock of birds suddenly flew past him, making him lose his balance. He stumbled backwards and fell. "WHOA!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—"

* * *

Hotel Paris… (Shitty name, I know. -_-,")

"Good day! Welcome to Hotel Paris! How may I help you two lovely ladies?" the hotel's counter-woman greeted cheerfully, her French accent flowing in her sentences..

"Lucy?" the two girls asked, with their eyes wide in surprise.

Yes the woman behind the counter is indeed shockingly identical to Lucy, the stewardess from before. Though the appearance is rather uncannily similar, something's a bit off.

She furrowed her brows. "How do you know my sister?"

"Your sister?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"She was our stewardess in the plane we took to get here," Canaan replied. "Are you two twins?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yep! My name is Luna, I'm older by one minute. You can tell the difference between us by the accent. She has a natural American accent while I have a French accent."

"Ah…"

Maria smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you. And your sister was really nice too!"

"Yeah, she is! But she can get a little wild if you ask me."

_Wild eh?_ Canaan thought to herself.

Maria turned to her silver-blond friend. "Well, at least she was nice enough to put a blanket over us eh?"

She nodded. "I guess." She then turned to Luna. "Anyway, we want one room for two please. Separate beds."

Luna gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; one bed per room only. This hotel is really intended for couples."

"You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Nope. And if you're planning on looking for other hotels in the area, I'm afraid this is the cheapest one out of all the others."

_She's giving out that kind of information?_

"And even if you switch hotels there won't be much of a difference. Hotels around this area mostly only have one bed per room."

Maria held the gunner's tattooed arm. "Come on Canaan. It's not like there's anything wrong with sharing a bed, right? Unless you really don't wanna share a bed with me…"

Her eyes widened. "That's not—"

She giggled. "I know! I'm kidding. So, how about it?"

Canaan let out a light sigh and smiled. "Fine." She turned back to Luna. "We'll take one room please."

Luna beamed. "Great! One moment please!" She went over to the key section and took one out. It was a cardkey. She went over to the computer and slid it in a card slot. After that, she went back to the two and handed them the key. "Here you go! You're already checked in. Your room is 42B, third floor, and second corridor to the right."

"Thanks," Canaan said and pocketed the key. "Is the bed big enough for the both of us though?"

She nodded. "A-yup! It's one big heart-shaped bed! Big enough for you two to fit in!"

They both stared at her wide-eyed. "Heart-shaped?"

"Yep!"

"May I ask…why?" Maria asked.

A pink blush covered Luna's cheeks and she turned, her hands on her cheeks. "For various reasons..." She began to sway left and right. "Ooh! It's just too embarrassing to say!"

"O…" Maria started.

"…kay," Canaan finished. "Thanks a lot."

Then, she turned her head back to them, a lustful look very similar to Lucy's on her face. "Have fun. I know you will. And if not just call the counter…I'll be there in a flash…"

Shit, it seems that she and her sister are equally perverted! You two girls, go to the room already! Move it! Move it! Move it!

And they went…

* * *

"Wow," was all that Maria could say as she and Canaan entered their room.

The room was huge! There was a huge peach-colored carpet that covered the room's floor, walls that were covered in pink cushioning meant for sound-proofing, a flat plasma screen TV was on the wall on the right, on the far left sat a silver refrigerator right next to the closet, and as Luna had said, in the far middle end of the room was a huge heart-shaped bed with pink sheets and blanket, one big red heart pillow, and a bunch of pink mini heart pillows.

_This just screams romantic,_ the mercenary thought to herself.

"Amazing!" Yep, nothing ceases to amaze the hyperactive girl. She ran over to the bed and jumped on top of it, snuggling against the sheets and mattress. "Ohhh…so soft."

Canaan can only chuckle as she closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bed as well, completely curious on how soft it really is.

She sat beside Maria, noticing how incredibly comfortable it was. "Ooh, it is soft."

"See?" The blond sat up and beamed at her friend. "Aren't you glad we came to Paris for our date?"

_It's not a date anymore but whatever…_ Canaan thought.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. She looked around with curious eyes. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Why are the walls filled with cushioning?"

Maria stood up and ran over to the television. She had noticed a small drawer under it when they had entered a few moments ago. She opened the drawer to find two microphones and a songlist and remote inside.

She gleamed. "Karaoke! That's why!"

"They have karaoke here?" She walked up to where Maria was. "I guess that explains the cushioning."

"I wanna sing!" Maria sang out happily.

"Umm…weren't we supposed to go shopping for clothes?"

"Oh right." She ran over to Canaan and grabbed her arm. "Well, let's go!"

"N-now? Don'tcha wanna rest first?" she asked, having herself pulled by a really excited Maria. "We did just get he—"

"It's alright! We can rest as much as we want later! Right now I wanna shop!"

She sighed and gave up. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"Amazing!" Maria squealed as she looked at various dresses in a store called Mendez. Her eyes glittered in delight at the different choices of choices of clothing. "I only dreamed of seeing clothes like these! Canaan, come here! I wanna dress you up!"

Her eyes widened. "Eh? Dress me up?"

Then, she made an evil chuckle and started walking toward the silver-blond haired teenager (dunno if she still is), wriggling her fingers. "Hehehe…I get to dress you up myself. You ain't escaping me…"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt fear slowly emitting her body. She backed away a little, but that was soon followed by Maria pouncing on her. She let out a yelp as she was tackled and pulled into a dressing room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, the teen boy watched the entire scene from afar. He let out a chuckle and went in closer.

"She really cannot control herself," he said. "I bet things'll move pretty fast."

Then, a female clerk of the shop went up to him. "Pardon monsieur, may I help you?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I believe the two girls in Dressing Room 3 are in need of assistance. They would like to take a look at your various choices of clothing."

"Dressing Room 3? Right away monsieur."

And with that she went over to them, leaving him to smile a bit more. "Heh, I ought to give 'em a little boost."

* * *

"Ahhh!!! I just love shopping in Paris! Don't you?" Maria asked with excitement in her voice.

"Mhm…" Canaan replied. Her black top, cargo pants, dog tag and combat boots were replaced with a tight white top and jeans, navy blue Prada shoes. "Thanks for buying me these clothes by the way. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"You can go first in karaoke when we get back."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Maria clapped her hands with delight and led Canaan to the next store.

This was gonna be fun…

* * *

A few hours later…

"I never knew they had a carnival here," Canaan muttered. After hours of endless shopping in districts and a huge mall, Maria had dragged her to a nearby carnival. It was filled with rides, stands, everything that is said to be in a carnival. It was packed with French men, women, children, and even foreign tourists. "So this was one of the reasons why you wanted to leave the mall quickly."

She nodded. "Guilty as charged. Now come on! I wanna go ride a few coasters!"

"There's no rush, Maria. It's not like this is all gonna go away."

"Actually, this carnival is only here for a week. This is its last day here so we better make the most of it! I've heard tons of things about this carnival back at NYC and I really wanted to go. It's just that I never had anyone to go with."

"Maria…"

Her smile then turned into a sad one. "Over the past year of being away from you, I've done nothing but think of you. I missed out on a lot of things that are meant to be spent with a close friend. And now that you're finally with me again—"

"I get it." She smiled and took her hand. "I missed spending time with you too, and that's why I am with you right now. So don't cry."

She pouted her lips. "I wasn't crying!"

"You were about to." She led her towards the entrance. "Let's go."

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"YAHOO!!!!" Maria screamed out as the rollercoaster came riding down the second ramp. The Moon Rover happened to be about fifty feet high and had five loops. One of the carnival's main attractions, Maria thought it would be best to try it first. Yeah, she's enjoying it. "YEAH!!!"

"…"

Canaan on the other hand has gotten a little bored with it. Yeah, it takes more than this to actually make her scream. She had jumped down from the highest places, while shooting dozens of armed men, so this wouldn't be enough to make her adrenaline rush.

After three laps around the rails, the ride was finished. The two girls stepped out of the cart and exited.

They both sat down on a nearby bench, a few feet away from a hotdog stand. Maria's stomach growled, and so did Canaan's.

"I'll get us something to eat," Maria declared.

She shook her head. "I'll buy it this time. You've bought too much for today, and I don't think credit cards are allowed here. Don't worry, I got the money."

"You have French money (dunno if it exists though)?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I always carry cash from different countries just in case. And I've been to France a time or two."

She blinked and smiled. "Alright."

"Wait right here, I'll get us some hotdogs." She stood up and went over to the hotdog stand.

"I'll wait here!" Maria called out to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few snack carts away, the teen boy stood by a cotton candy stand munching on his sweet treat. He watched as Canaan stopped in front of the nearby hotdog stand and smiled.

"As expected, she's always prepared," he said in a mutter. Then, his smile faded as he spotted some random French guy sit beside Maria. From the looks of it, he was making an attempt to hit on her. "Bad move boy. Well, let's just see how Ms. Gunslinger Girl handles the situation…"

* * *

Canaan stopped dead in her tracks just a few feet away from the bench. A French man was sitting beside Maria…making a move on her. The very sight had nearly made her drop the hotdogs.

She felt anger rise as she saw how nervous Maria looked. It seems she was very uncomfortable with the man so dangerously close to her.

Canaan nearly made the decision to throw the hotdogs at him and attack. But she thought better of it. They were in a public place after all, and Maria would really not appreciate it if she were to use any violence.

But she needed to think of something fast. What can she do other than inflict any bodily pain on him?

Then she thought of something.

_Am I really gonna do this?_ She thought.

She took a deep breath and proceeded towards the bench. She stopped in front of Maria and smiled her best smile.

"Here's your hotdog, Maria," she said happily. She looked over to the guy, who nearly made her smile falter. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Umm…" Maria trailed off.

"My name is Lumiere," he said in a nonchalant, French way, standing up and taking a bow. "I was just having a little chat with your friend here. She is so beautiful you know?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I know. But I'm curious, were you hitting on her?"

He chuckled. "Why, I would prefer to not use that term. I was just asking her if she wanted to take a stroll with me around Paris."

"Oh? Really? So…" She then wrapped her right arm lovingly and protectively around Maria's neck. "You were planning to take my…_girlfriend_…around this wild city, eh? And while I was nearby?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Maria repeated, confused. She rose her brows in approval and she caught on to what she was trying to do. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, she's my girlfriend."

His eyes went wide and he cleared his throat. "Uhm…are you two—"

"Lesbians? Yeah," Canaan instantly butted in. "Ya see, we both love each other so much that…if anything were to happen to any of us…if anyone were to hurt one of us…" Her eyes then went blood red due to her activating her _synesthesia_. "…they'll be in a more hellish world of hurt."

He swallowed and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, please excuse the intrusion." He then stood up and quickly walked away, totally shocked.

Maria smiled up at Canaan and blushed. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"You make a pretty good actor!"

"Thanks, though your acting needs a little work."

She smacked her friend playfully on the arm. "Oh you!"

The silver-blond let out a chuckle and she took a bite out of your hotdog. "I was a bit scared though. I thought you would be carried away by that guy."

"Really? You? scared?"

She looked at her in the eye. "Yeah. I thought I was gonna lose you."

A blush covered Maria's cheeks. "You will never lose me." She then held her hand. "And I will never lose you, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I won't allow that."

"Never?"

"Never."

She smiled and started to eat her hotdog, which Canaan did as well. They sat, ate, and talked for a while before going off to the next attraction.

* * *

The teen boy chuckled after watching the whole thing. "That was nice. I wonder what else she's got up her sleeve." He looked around and spotted something rather familiar down by a shooting booth. When he found out what it was, he couldn't help but break out a smile. "Well I'll be goddamned…"

* * *

Canaan and Maria made their way to the shooting booth. The booth manager was facing the other way, though it was obvious it was a girl.

They both stopped and Canaan called out to the girl. "Umm, excuse me."

The girl turned around. "Yes?"

The two stared at her with shock, and she did the same.

"Yun-Yun?!" Maria said, surprise definitely in the tone of her voice.

Yes. The one managing the booth was none other than Yun-Yun!

Unlike a year ago, she now wears a blue t-shirt and jean shorts with gold sandals. Her hair is no longer in its old form. She took it down.

Yun-Yun beamed. "Canaan! Maria! It really is you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Maria squealed and hugged their Chinese friend. "I can't believe it! I missed you!"

"Same here!"

As they both pulled back, Canaan stretched out her hand for a shake. "It's good to see you again, Yun-Yun. It's been pretty boring for a while now without ya."

She giggled and shook her hand. "Ditto. When did you guys meet up?"

"Well…"

* * *

The teen boy chuckled and ordered a Pepsi. "Never thought she would be here. So many people reuniting. It must be fate."

He took a sip of his cold drink and headed closer, while making sure they wouldn't see him. He hid behind a nearby plant and leaned against the wall. He was mere feet away from the three girls.

"I should have a little talk with you later, Yun-Yun."

* * *

"Awww! That is so sweet! Canaan's been secretly sneaking into your apartment for a month? That kind of stuff only happens in romance movies!"

That little comment caused the other two girls to blush. They both gazed at each other for a quick sec and then looked away.

"Th-that's n-not t-t-true," Maria stuttered.

Canaan nodded. "Mm! Yeah, not true at all! Just wanted to see my friend."

A sly grin appeared on the meat bun-loving girl. "Ah-ha…_friend_ huh?"

"A-anyway! How are _you_ doing Yun-Yun?"

She giggled and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I've been travelling around the world getting jobs here and there. But I'm thinking of moving to America once I earn enough money to support myself."

"That's good," Maria said, her blush now completely gone. "I happened to move to New York just a couple of months ago."

"Really? That's great! Oh, how's Minoru-san?"

"Still the same as always. Though he and I aren't working together anymore. He found a much better news network to work in and is doing fine. We call each other every now and then just for the heck of it."

"At least he's doing fine," Canaan said. "Oh right." She took some money out of her pocket and put it on the booth. Then she got one of the air guns and shot every target with ease. After emptying the entire clip, she put it down and smiled at Yun-Yun. "This was really the reason why we're here."

She laughed. "What do you want?"

"Maria?"

Maria smiled and pointed at a stuffed kitten. "That one."

"The big one?"

"Yeah huh!"

She got it and gave it to her. "Here."

"Thanks! Ya know, we should hang out sometime! When are you off?"

"Oh I got plans after my job later, but how long are you staying in Paris?"

"About a week or so."

She beamed. "I'm free tomorrow!"

"Great! Just meet us in Hotel Paris tomorrow at nine. Sound good?"

"Definitely! Alright, I'll let you two lovebirds go on with your date. I gotta get back to work."

The two froze and blushed. "L-lovbirds?"

She laughed. "I'm kidding!" A twinkle in her eye then appeared. "…maybe."

"Uh…"

"…huh." Canaan then took Maria's hand and started leading her to the next attraction. "Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Yun-Yun waved goodbye. After watching them go off to the next attraction, she turned around and saw the teen boy holding one of the guns. "Oh! Welcome! Wanna have a go sir?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Here." He gave her the money and started shooting all the targets. He hit them all with ease with just one hand and put the gun down, turning to her with a smile. "May I have my prize please?"

She stared at awe but then nodded. "Sure! What do you want from these—"

"I don't want a stuffed toy," he interrupted and moved closer. "I need information."

She quirked a brow. "What kind of information?"

"Yes. I was told that the fountain in the nearby park just a few blocks away has speakers surrounding it right?"

She scratched her chin. "Umm…yeah! Yeah I guess. Why?"

He smiled. "I have a hunch that they'll stop by that fountain later tonight."

"Huh?" She then widened her eyes. "Wait, you mean—"

"Canaan and Maria? Yeah, them."

She furrowed her brows. "How do you know their names?"

"Don't get mad at me alright? But I've been watching them for a while now." He chuckled. "Okay, I guess that doesn't really sound good at all. Lemme rephrase…"

She folded her arms. "Ummm…"

"Okay, I'm a traveler…who is on a mission to spread romance even to the most unusual places. I have been keeping an eye on those two ever since they first met. From what I have observed, there have been definite love vibes emitting them whenever they're together. In other words, they seem to be almost love-dovey with each other. Especially with the actions they do and the words they say to each other. Don'tcha think? Come on, you've known them for a while right? You had to have noticed the signs, right?"

She had to take all of this in and digest it. "Yeah? Yeah, I guess I did. But I just thought they were really close." Then she went back to a cautious state. "Hey wait a minute! It's still not right to—"

"You want it to happen too, right?"

"What?"

"Them. You want them to get together right?"

She looked down. "Well…yeah. But I don't think that's any of my business."

He looked passed her. "I can see it in their eyes. They both want to get together. They just need a little push."

She looked up, her gaze now a curious one. "You think so?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure." Turned his back on her. "You may think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you the truth. This is my one mission to bring these two together. And I appreciate your help. Thanks for the info."

As he started to walk away, she then wanted to ask something. "Wait! What's your name?!"

"You can call me Cupid Jr.!" he hollered back. "Expect to see an amazing and satisfying result tomorrow!"

He disappeared from her sight, leaving her to ponder her thoughts. _Who was that guy?

* * *

To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Later that night, the fountain in the park…

"That was fun," Maria sighed.

Canaan nodded. "Yep. But I'm a bit beat."

The two sat on a bench right in front of a huge fountain. The entire place was deserted, so no one was there to bother them.

Good. Good…

Maria gave her a worried look. "What?"

"I said I'm a bi—um, forget it."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Canaan! I dragged you around all day and never thought of you!"

She gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine! Though I'm tired, I really did have fun."

"But—"

She stopped talking as her entire body was pulled into a hug. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, completely taken aback by Canaan's sudden gesture.

Canaan stroke her hair, continuing her gentle hug. "Don't you ever think that you're a nuisance to me, because you're not. I'm the one who always puts you in danger. I should be mad at myself."

"Canaan…"

_Should I do it?_ She thought to herself. _Should I tell her…how I feel?_

"I just couldn't help myself from always coming to you. I enjoy being with you." She pulled away and gazed at Maria's eyes. "I long for your presence. I long for your touch. I long for you, Maria!"

Tears started to roll down the blonde's cheeks. She couldn't help but let her tears flow as those words repeated in her mind.

She felt her pure feelings in those words.

And if this were ever a dream, she would never want it to end…

She held her hands together close to her heart. "Canaan…"

The mercenary girl wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Because…" And for the first time in so many years, tears began to form in _her_ eyes. She sniffled, trying to fight back the tears. "…because it will only make _me_ cry."

Maria couldn't believe it. This was the first time she had ever seen Canaan cry. She had seen her devastated and sad. She had seen her worry over even the slightest things when it came to her. But she had never seen her cry.

"I'm sorry," was all Maria could let out.

She shook her head. "Don't be. Just…listen to what I have to say…"

Unbeknownst to them, the speakers had been playing Mandy Moore's _It's Gonna Be Love _for a while now. This was obviously the work of that _Cupid Jr._ Kid.

They were aware of the music playing, but they never cared to question it. This actually heightened the mood a bit…

(Note that _'italic'_ means 'song' okay? And also, I do not own Mandy Moore or any of her songs.)

Canaan took one of Maria's hands and placed it on her heart, making both of them blush. "You feel that?" She closed her eyes. "Fast, isn't it?"

She was astonished to feel her heart beat so fast. "Why?"

The gunner opened her eyes again to look at her. "It happens..."

_'It's gonna be you, baby…'_

"…only whenever I'm with you." She gently placed her own hand on Maria's heart, making sure not to startle her. "Aren't you the same?"

_'The sooner you let two hearts beat together…'_

Maria's blush began to spread wider. "Yeah…I guess…"

_'The sooner you'll know this love is forever…'_

_'It's gonna be love…'_

"At first, I was confused. I had never felt this way before in my entire life. Not with anyone I have met." She then began to caress the blonde's cheek with her hand. "Then I met you. You saved me from a life of total solitude. You have accepted me for who I am and what I do. You became the first friend I had in years."

_'Love needs time now or never…'_

"Canaan…" Maria said in a tiny whisper.

"But that soon grew into something more. My thoughts always go back to you. My heart beats in an incredible pace whenever I'm with you! Your gentle touch always sends my heart leaping for miles!

_'It's gonna be love…'_

"After a really long time in dwelling on it, I finally realized what it was that made me feel this way." She held her hands. "It took me a while to realize it, but you actually became my _light_, Maria. That's why your color is a unique and gentle one. No wonder I can always feel your kindness. And that's what made me want to protect you even more.

She sighed and gently cupped her face with her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…

_'It's gonna be love!'_

She inched her face closer to hers. "Maria…I…"

"Canaan…" she let out, tears really flowing freely.\

Her face went closer…

And closer…

Then…

"…I…love you…"

_'IT'S GONNA BE STRONG ENOUGH!!! OOOHHH!!!'_

Their lips meet. Time had seemed to stop right at that moment, for just the two of them.

The soft, warm feeling of each others' lips colliding, the incredible feeling…

_This is heaven…_

_'It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great…'_

They both close their eyes, enjoying and savoring the moment. As the song kept playing, their emotions flew about in the air wildly like sparks of fire.

This was their moment. This was their time…

To show how much they care about each other…

_'It's gonna be love…'_

They broke the kiss, tenderly staring at each others' eyes. Their cheeks were in the same shade of bright red.

It was both their first kiss.

If there's anything that needs to be said about that, then it should be: "Well spent."

Maria blinked twice before touching her own lips. "Wow…"

Canaan looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry…if I ruined your first kiss…"

"Canaan…"

"You must be disgusted with me right now." She sighed and shook her head. "I should never have come."

"Canaan…"

"I just couldn't help myself. I've been keeping it all to myself, and through that time I knew it was building up. And then now, it just kept pouring all out!"

"CANAAN!!!"

Before she knew it, two arms wrapped around her neck and caused her to face straight. The next thing she knew was Maria's soft lips crashing onto hers.

Shock overcame her, but was soon washed away with relief. She melted into the kiss and held her tight.

As if on cue, fireworks for the last day of the carnival shot up and exploded into the night sky. It gave the moment a perfect touch.

_'Ooohhh…_'

* * *

The teen boy watched the scene unfold from behind a bush and disconnected his iTouch from the speakers as the song ended. A satisfied look was plastered on his face.

He smiled and began to walk away. "The rest is up to them. Let's see if they can get any closer without me giving them a push…"

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

An hour later, Hotel Paris…

"Ahhh!!!!" Maria sighed as she plopped onto the bed. "Today was fun."

Canaan sat down beside her, taking off her shoes. "I agree. I never had this much fun since…well, ever."

The blonde giggled and sat up. "I love Paris!"

"Yes, you said that like five times today." She put a on her _friend_'s cheek, smiling sweetly. "But yeah, I can see why."

She put on an innocent and curious look. "Oh? Can you tell me what you see?"

The mercenary inched closer to her face. "I see…that in Paris…anything in your wildest dreams can happen."

"Really?"

"Really."

A blush formed on Maria's cheeks. "I never knew Canaan would be such a romantic."

She smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover." She stood up. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Come on, sit back down." She pulled her arm, bringing her back down to sit beside her.

The silver-blonde smiled and held her hand. Maria rested her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes.

Canaan rested her head on top of hers, sighing. "Who knew this would happen?"

So many people…

She shrugged. "Dunno. But what's the point in asking that? What matters is that we're together."

_Together…_ Canaan thought. She then felt a pain in her chest. Something that brought back a certain memory.

Just the other day, she had promised herself that she wouldn't see her anymore. That the night before would be the last time she would ever come to see her.

And now look where she is…

She had made it harder for the both of them to part ways. She had revealed her feelings and hooked up with her best friend…

_This was not supposed to be how it goes…_

Oh Lord…

_I should've left…_

…why…

_I should've refused…_

…must this…

_I should've kept my mouth shut…_

…be so hard?

"Canaan?" Maria's voice snapped her back to reality. The blonde started to blush a bit more as she fidgeted her fingers. "Do you know…what happens next?"

"Eh?"

She looked up and locked her eyes with hers. "Well, since we're…together…"

"Mm?"

A groan escaped her lips and she covered her face. "It's too embarrassing to say! Don't make me say it!"

She stared blankly at her. "You lost me."

Maria then faced away from her, still covering her face. "Well…forget it! It's nothing!"

Then, realization hit her. _Could it be…she wants to…_

"Maria?" She put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you saying you want to have sex?"

She spun around to face her again, her blush even deeper than before. "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS SO BLUNTLY!!!" She then looked down ashamed. "I mean…yes…that's what I meant…"

"But…why?"

She looked up, a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean why?! Because we both love each other and—"

"No I mean, why do you wanna do it now? We only had just confessed."

"Oh…well…" She took her hands. "Do you…not want to?"

"Eh?"

That question surprised her a bit, but she understood her feelings. Because she feels the same. She can't deny it.

Plus she had been saving her first time for her first and only love.

And that was Maria…

She let go of Maria's hands and cupped her face. "I do. I was just making sure that we both wanted it…"

After blinking twice, a small smile appeared on Maria's face. "I see."

Canaan smiled and closed her eyes before kissing her for the third time. The other girl shut her eyes as well, kissing back.

Through all the years of being alone and almost lost, she was finally able to truly understand what true friendship is. And right now, true love.

She loved…no…'loves' her dearly. Maria, her light, the one person who had saved _her _in so many ways a person can be saved.

Her heart…felt whole.

"Canaan…" Maria moaned in between the kiss. "Open your mouth…"

She did as she was told and opened her mouth. She could feel Maria's tongue slide into her mouth, rubbing against her own. She gasped at the feeling.

It was incredible. The feeling was hot, wet, and wild. It stirred up all of her emotions inside.

But alas, they had to pull apart for oxygen. They gasped and panted almost heavily.

"How…_pant_…was it?" Maria panted out.

"_Pant_...it was…_pant_…" Canaan trailed off, panting. "…it was…_pant_…"

She giggled and kissed her cheek. "You enjoyed it. Right?"

Nod with a blush. "Yeah."

"Good."

She smiled and then began to kiss down her neck. The silver-blonde moaned and arched her neck. Maria trailed butterfly kisses up and down her neck before nipping the skin, making her gasp and squeal.

"You're so sensitive," she said, licking up and down her neck. "For a mercenary, you're easy to please."

"Maria…" she breathed out. "I've never…_pant_…done this before…"

She gave her neck a smooch and kissed her cheek. "Neither have I. But…" She looked into Canaan's eyes, caressing her cheek. "I've read about it once or twice, so you don't have to worry…"

"About…two girls doing it?"

"Of course. I've never thought of spending my first time with anyone…"

She blinked. "But…?"

Maria smiled. "…but you."

They both lock lips once more and they lay down on the bed…

**(Warning: This scene will contain somewhat…graphic sexual content between two girls. Viewer discretion is advised… .)**

Maria went on top of Canaan, kissing her lovingly. Their tongues intertwined with each other, building up ecstasy.

Then, the blonde began to lift the hem of Canaan's shirt. Her fingers brushed against her skin, sending shivers around her body and releasing a squeak from her lips.

Maria smiled in between the kiss at the mercenary's sensitivity and cute reaction. The reaction she was making made her stomach tingle. She was craving for more of her taste.

She couldn't keep her lips with hers for long…

She pulled away and lifted her shirt up to her chest, revealing her tight abs. What caught her attention though were the multiple scars on her body.

"Oh my god…" Maria breathed out.

Canaan looked away. "I'm hideous, aren't I?" She sighed. "Unlike you, my body is scarred through the battles I have gone through for all my life. Your body is flawless…"

The blonde cupped the other girl's face to look at her, a reassuring look on her face. "I'm not flawless." She then took her own shirt off, revealing her body. "See this?"

She pointed at the white scar on her stomach. This looked a bit new. Like a year new…

"Where—"

"Alphard," Maria cut in. "She shot me to lure you to her."

"What?!" She began to sit up, but Maria pinned her back down. Her facial expression turned into that of curiosity. "Eh?"

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I should thank her, actually. If not for her…" She took Canaan's hand and placed it on her chest. "I would not have been able to realize my own feelings for you."

"Maria…"

"Though," she began, leaning her face closer to the other girl's midriff. "You've been hurt many times over the years, yes? These scars…" She kissed one scar, causing her to gasp. "They remind you of the pains that you've experienced. I want to remedy your pain Canaan…"

"I…"

"Shhh…" she shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "You don't need to say anything. Just…let me…make love to you…"

She bent down and proceeded to kiss her scars, causing her to moan. For each scar, she placed a gentle kiss. Maria wanted nothing more than to love her and make her forget all the hurt others have given her over the years.

She wanted…to be the love she never had…

"Ohh…_pant_…Maria…" Canaan moaned out. She arched her back and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Maria's lips on her body. The feeling was heaven, and she didn't want to lose that feeling. "…your lips…_moan_…_pant_…are amazing…"

Maria trailed her kisses up to her chest. She lifted up the shirt even more, revealing Canaan's small chest.

She quirked a brow. "You don't wear a bra?"

The gunner shook her head. "No…my chest is too flat. Why? You don't like flat chests?"

A smile formed on her lips. "Doesn't matter. I like you no matter how you look."

"Oh…"

"Also, your chest ain't flat. It's just small."

She then began to massage one of her breasts, bringing out a few soft squeals from the other girl. She then used her finger to play with her nipple.

"Aah! Mmm!" Canaan moaned out. "Maria.._pant_…no!"

"Fufufu…" Maria chuckled. "You're so cute, Canaan. I can tell you're enjoying this. Your nipple is getting hard."

"Please…mm…don't play with my—aah!"

She stopped as Maria flicked her tongue at her nipple. As she did so, she massaged her other breast, doubling the pleasure."

"Aah! Mmm!"

Her tongue then twirled around her nipple, teasing her a bit more. She had to bite her lip to suppress her moans and squeals.

This humored the blonde even more.

She giggled and lightly bit her nipple, making her lose restraint in her moans.

"Aah! Maria!" She nibbled her nipple. "Eep! No! Don't bite me! Aah!"

She pulled away and smiled. "I know." She kissed her again, running her tongue along hers. "Mmm…"

She melted into it and kissed back. She could feel her own body go numb.

_What is she doing to me? She's…_

While she was lost in thought, Maria began to unzip her pants. Her hand entered her pants and she began to rub on her panties.

"Yaaahh!" She broke the kiss and yelped. She felt a shot of pleasure run up her body as she continued to rub. "No! Mmm!"

She snickered, pulling the gunner's pants down. "You're so wet now. You must love the feeling of my hands and lips on your body."

She shut her eyes closed and looked away. "Don't say such things…"

"Don't try to hide it. Your body says it all…" She trailed her hot kisses down to her neck, belly, then to her wet panties. "Mmm…"

"Eek!" Her body twitched as Maria nibbled on her panties. Small tears were already coming out of her eyes. "Maria! No! Isn't it dirty to lick my panties?!"

"But you taste so good. I just can't help it. And it's not dirty." She then pulled down her panties, revealing her wet sex. "You're…beautiful, Canaan."

She looked down, with teary eyes. "Really?"

All she could do was nod. She was anxious to get more of her taste. She sucked on her delicate folds, earning a cry from her friend.

"Yip! Ah! _Pant!_ Mmm!" Then, the blonde began rubbing slowly on her vagina, making her flinch. "Maria…_pant_…Maria…"

After rubbing a few times, she inserted her fingers inside.

Canaan let out a loud cry. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Maria suddenly became worried. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Did it hurt? Did I put them in too fast?"

"It hurt a bit," she replied. "But, isn't that normal?"

"I…I guess."

"So please…go on…sorry for startling you…"

She stared, concern still in her eyes. But she never questioned again and continued where she left off.

She slowly wriggled her fingers inside, making her friend moan and shiver. Since she was still unfamiliar with this whole thing, she had expected that she would be clumsy in doing this.

Apparently, she had tried not to be clumsy ever since they've started.

Meh…

Still good for a beginner.

Don'tcha think?

…

…..

……

…moving along…

"Aah!" Canaan let out a loud whimper as Maria moved her fingers around inside her. She then slid her fingers back and forth. "Iyaaaah! Maria! Mmm!"

She quickened her pace. "Canaan, spread your legs wider. It's making it kinda hard."

"Y…_pant_…yes…" She spread her legs as wide as she can. "Like this?"

She smiled. "Much better. Brace yourself…"

The blonde began to slide her fingers in and out, gradually increasing speed. As she did so, the gunner's moans became louder and louder.

"Maria! Maria! MARIA!!!"

Then, she came. Her juices came pouring out of her sex, engulfing her fingers.

"You came." Maria pulled her fingers out of her and brought it up to her face. "This…came from you, Canaan."

Canaan looked at her, eyes wet from tears, breathing heavy from pleasure. "That…came from me?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Much to Canaan's surprise, she began to lick the white liquid off her fingers. "So good…so sweet…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Wanna taste mine too?" She nodded. "Then do whatever you want with me until I come."

Maria lay down beside her. Canaan sat up and loomed over her. Her expression is that of worry and nervousness.

"I…don't know what to do."

"Do anything," Maria said softly. "Do anything you want…until I come."

"Okay."

She looked down over her friend's body. She then became captivated by the sight. She was beautiful. She couldn't tear her eyes away. This only made her blush even more.

Pink colors and heat rose in Maria's cheeks. "D…don't stare so much. It's embarrassing…"

"Sorry."

She then bent her head down, bringing her lips to one of her nipples. Maria breathed, closing her eyes.

Canaan began to suck at her nipple before nibbling it. _So good…_

"Haaahh…" Maria breathed and squirmed a bit. "So this is…_pant_…what you felt…"

She nibbled on her nipple, making her twitch and whimper. While doing so, she began to massage her other breast.

Maria's moans and whimpers were like music to Canaan's ears. She couldn't understand how such sounds from her friend can drive her wild with ecstasy.

_Her sweet voice…her moans…her…ohh…Maria…_

"Canaan…_pant_…you're so good to me…aah!"

She then ran her tongue up and down her neck, then she gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Maria whimpered, her lips quivering. Her body felt like jelly. She can't move. She can't speak straight. Can't think straight. She only felt the running pleasure of Canaan touching, kissing, and licking her.

She wanted more. So much more…

"Canaan…_pant_…I…oohh…" She then pulled her jeans down, rubbing on her panties after. "Iyaah! Mmm! Uwaaah!"

The mercenary pulled away, looking down on her. "Do you feel good, Maria?"

She nodded. "Yes…yes Canaan."

Their lips locked as she continued to rub her panties. They both moaned as they kiss, rubbing their tongues against each other.

"I'm glad," Canaan moaned in between the kiss.

As they broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected from both their mouths. They panted, looking lovingly at each others' teary eyes.

"Canaan…_pant_…remove them…"

With a quick nod, she took of her undergarment. She gazed down at Maria's wet sex. Her eyes glistened and her mouth nearly watered in anticipation.

_Is this what they call lust?_

Maria looked down. "Something wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "No. It's just…" She looked up at her, her lips forming a small smile. "You look so very…delicious…"

_What the…?_

What the…?

That…actually aroused the blonde even more. "Oh…really? Well why don't you have a taste then?"

"Can I?"

She nodded. "I'm all yours."

Without hesitation, she slowly began to lick her clit. She let out a loud whimper as her tongue made contact with her sensitive skin. She had never felt this good before in her life.

She was glad she was experiencing this. What's more with the person she loves…

"Ah~n!" she moaned out. "Canaan!"

She ran her tongue up and down her opening before digging it into it. She swirled her tongue around, feeling her squeezing tight.

"Canaan! Aah!"

She pushed the other girl's legs farther apart, giving her more access. She enjoyed the sound of Maria's sweet voice and taste. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to keep tasting her.

_She tastes so good…_

"Canaan…_pant_…I'm gonna…_pant_…gonna…" She arched her back, feeling the sensation of pleasure finally bringing her to her limit. "UWAHHHHHH!!!!"

She came, her juices spurting all over Canaan's face. The female gunner pulled back, wiping Maria's juices with her fingers.

She stared at the white liquid on her fingers. "This is Maria's juices…"

Still panting, Maria looked down. "Taste…_pant_…it."

"O…okay…" She closed her eyes and licked her fingers clean. _So good_.

"How is it?"

She opened her eyes and stared at hers. "Delicious…"

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad." She sat up and pulled Canaan close to her. "You want more?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"You're still not satisfied?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Heh, me too. Come here." She opened Canaan's legs and hers. She locked her own nether lips with hers, feeling the softness of their skin come in contact.

The silver-blonde gasped in surprise. "Wha—"

"We'll come again Canaan," she interrupted. "Together…"

She stared for a while, before nodding. "Y…yeah…"

"You ready?" Another nod. "Okay, you have to move your hips too, alright? Here we go."

Slowly, she began to move her hips, rubbing her sex with hers. Canaan imitated her actions and began to move her hips as well.

They both breathed heavily, lust and pleasure still fresh in their blood and body. Their heats beat simultaneously fast, as if they share the same heart.

The two girls held each other tight, pulling themselves in a tight embrace. Their bodies practically became one, but it's not over yet.

"Canaan! _Pant!_ Canaan!" the blonde cried out. "I love you! _Pant!_ I—I love you Canaan!"

The other girl's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you too Maria!"

Their pace began to quicken. They both wanted to come now. They were nearing.

"Maria…_pant_…I'm about to…aah…again…!" Canaan whimpered out.

Maria panted heavily. "Me too!"

They rubbed faster, this time closing the distance between both their lips. Their heated kiss was soon followed by a huge jolt of pleasure shooting up both of their bodies.

They moaned loudly in the kiss as they both came once more, spilling out all their juices, smearing it all over their crotches, legs, and the bed sheets.

They relaxed into each other's arms, the feeling of themselves melting as they finished reaching both their second climax. Their breathing was hot and heavy, but both girls felt satisfied that they were able to spend their first time doing it with each other.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were both drenched in sweat, out of breath, yet really happy.

"Ne, Canaan?" Maria began. "Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded, her smile broadening. "Yeah. So very much."

The blonde sighed in relief and closed her eyes. "I'm glad. I enjoyed it very much too. Especially since it's you I did it with."

Canaan shut her eyes as well and pulled her close. "Guess we won't do karaoke tonight…"

And so, the two drifted off into a deep sleep. Their arms were around each other, and their bodies were held closely together.

But most importantly, that night, was when both their hearts melted into one…

Both their dreams came true…

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

The next day…

"You did what?!" Yun-Yun screamed out.

"Shh! Yun-Yun! Keep it down!" Maria urged.

The two had rendezvous with the meat bun-loving girl in front of the hotel as promised. As soon as they found a place to have breakfast, the two 'newfound-lovers' have decided to break the news to her.

They expected her reaction to be this way.

Heh…

After calming her nerves a bit, Yun-Yun straightened her posture. "So you two…" They both nodded. "…and then you two…" Nod again. "…and now you guys are—"

"Together yes," Canaan cut in.

Unexpectedly, Yun-Yun smiled a bright smile. "About time guys. I thought you would never get together."

"You knew we would get together?" Maria asked.

"It's so obvious with the way you guys hang out and the words you say and how you can't keep your hands off each other. I'm so happy for you guys, I swear."

The young gunner chuckled. "Why, that's mature of you, Yun."

She pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!" They all laughed. "Well, I'm glad you guys are together." She then wore a thoughtful expression. "And that kid was right to give me a heads up about good results."

Maria furrowed her brows. "What kid?"

She then snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "Nothing, forget it. So anyway, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Cupid Jr._ watched them through his binoculars. As Yun-Yun left the table, he focused on the two girls.

A wide smile spread across his face. "Mission complete." He put away his binoculars and sighed. "On to my next mission."

And with that, he jumped off the roof. He landed safely on the ground and ran off to the airport, obviously towards his next mission.

* * *

Maria smiled a wide smile at her friend. "I'm so happy."

Canaan held her hand, smiling back. "Me too."

"So much has happened, eh? It's been a year since we've last seen each other, and we've managed to get even closer despite the time we spent away from each other. It's amazing!"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And now we won't part ways anymore. Since we're lovers now, there really is no need to."

Then, Canaan felt her heart throb in pain. She had completely forgotten that she couldn't stay with her any longer…again!

_Oh no!_ she thought. _How am I gonna permanently break off contact with her right after we confessed our feelings to each other and after sleeping with each other?!_

Maria then became worried, seeing her troubled expression. "Canaan?"

"We're…never…gonna…part ways?"

"Yeah! Why?"

_This is too much! This is too hard! _She seemed agitated. _I just gotta tell her…_

She sighed. "Maria?"

"Mm?" she replied, looking at her with innocent eyes.

_Oh God…_

"Listen…we…" She bit her lip and squeezed the blonde's hand tighter. "I…"

_Tell her…_

"I love you and there is nothing that can change that. Ever."

_You can't stay with her…_

"I love you too, Canaan."

_You'll only bring danger…_

"But I've been traveling for so long, doing missions and stuff. Ya know, 'dangerous' stuff…"

_This is the only way to protect her…_

"I'm always in danger. And if you're with me, you're in danger…"

_It's like pulling a band aid. Come out and say it…_

Maria furrowed her brows. "What are you saying?"

She let out a deep sigh. "I guess I should come out and say it."

_Say it…_

"Maria…"

_You can't be with her…_

"…if we…"

_Protect her Canaan…_

"…were to be…"

_Protect her…_

"…together…"

_Tell her…_

"…I…"

_…you…_

"…I…"

_…can't…_

"…would need a spare key to your apartment."

* * *

End...


	9. ENDING NOTES

**ENDING NOTES**

Owen: Well, now that was fun! I hope ya'll enjoyed my first CanaanxMaria masterpiece! Bet you weren't expecting an ending like that, eh? Or maybe you were... Anyway, I think you're all wondering who that mysterious teenage boy was. If you haven't guessed yet, I'll give you a hint: He wrote this fic. That's right! I was that teenage boy! HAHAHAHA!!! XD I rarely get to star in any of my fanfics! But I still used the alias of _Cupid Jr._ to throw you guys off! I just wanted to be the reason these two were able to get together! HAHA!!! Oh man, but writing this was fun. I really had a blast and I hope this fic will get reviews. Whoo! Man, I've been working on this for like a month and a half. So now I'm gonna hit the hay. Thank ya'll for reading and I would like to say...GOODNI--

Canaan: (Jumps in through window.) HOLD IT!!!

Owen: (Turns to Canaan.) Eh? MY WINDOW!!!

Canaan: So you're the one who's been following me and Maria around.

Owen: (Eyes widen.) You noticed I was following you?!

Canaan: Synesthesia, remember? I can sense all various people around me.

Owen: ...oh.

Canaan: What's with that look?

Owen: Are you going to kill me?

Canaan: What would make you think that?

Owen: (Shrugs.) Uh...I dunno...

Canaan: Well, I'm not. 'Kay? I actually came here to thank you for your help. If not for you, I dunno if I were to be able to realize my feelings for Maria and realize her feelings for me.

Owen: (Smiles.) Really? Thanks! Uh, I mean...you're welcome! But umm...

Canaan: What?

Owen: You'll be staying with Maria from now on, right?"

Canaan: Why do you think I asked her for a spare key in the first place?

Owen: (Smiles widely.) Yay!

Canaan: (Looks over to the broken window. Frowns.) Sorry about your window though. You look as if you were closing up the fanfic and I just needed to get to you in time.

Owen: Bah! It's okay. Seeing you two finally together brings enough joy and happiness to me. And not just me, all the fans of the pairing you and Maria are in.

Canaan: I see.

Owen: Where is she, anyway?

Canaan: Getting a spare key made for me.

Owen: Oh, cool. Listen umm...since you're here...wanna close this fic with me?

Canaan: What? You don't mind?

Owen: (Smirks.) I am a very generous guy. So, what do ya say?

Canaan: (Beams.) Alright!

Owen: (Turns to viewers.) Once again, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, everyone! I hope to see you again!

Canaan: (Turns to viewers.) Thank you for reading everyone. And on behalf of Owen, and the entire cast of this fanfiction...

Owen and Canaan: FAREWELL!!! AND R&R PLZ!!!


End file.
